New Life, More Freddy
by GrackleDragon
Summary: Parody of Kudleyfan93's story, rebirth. Also Mike is now a little kid. I cannot do babies. I'm not the best writer, so beware for cheesiness! Teen just to be safe:)


I heard the distorted laugh of Freddy Fazbear and immediately slammed the door button, making the door close in Freddy's face. All of the animatronics were all of a sudden too hard to keep up with. Freddy was already at his door and it was 12:18!

"No one likes you Freddy!" I yelled. I then opened the camera to the Pirate's Cove camera to see… "NO!" I slid the wheelie chair to the other side and smacked the door button. I then heard Foxy pounding on the metal door. But unlike most times, Foxy didn't stop. My eyes widened and I checked the tablet. Every time Foxy pounded, the power went down ten percent. I was already at twenty percent.

I cursed under my breath as the power shut down, and the doors opened. I was dead. I was going to die. All I wanted was to make enough money to pay the taxes. Well, now I won't need an apartment, because I'll be stuffed in a robotic furry suit! Why did I stay seventeen nights at Freddy's and not get another job? Three words. I. AM. STUPID.

I then saw Freddy's blue eyes flash in the darkness and heard the stupid Freddy Fazbear theme song. When I came here when he was little, I always HATED that song. I never even liked the place. At all. The only reason I tolerated was because my baby brother loved the animatronics, and my older sister loved the pizza. The place was also super cheap, so my mom and dad didn't mind taking us every Saturday. I enjoyed seeing my family happy, so I put on a smile. But then my parents got divorced and we RARELY went to here.

Freddy's eyes stopped glowing and the small light source vanished. I gulped down the lump in my throat and accepted it. I single tear rolled down my cheek and fell onto the tiled floor.

"Do your worst Freddy."

Freddy then lurched at me from the shadows and let out a terrifying scream. I fell into a world of blackness, and then lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was the tablet shattering on the floor.

I groaned, as I regained my glorious consciousness. Wait? Aren't I supposed to be dead? I AM supposed to be dead. Why am I not dead? Or am I dead? Maybe I'm in heaven! I opened my eyes to see… the rather large face of Freddy Stupidbear and his gang of furry killers! I am not in heaven. I am in hell.

"Guys!" said the deep voiced leader (of evil furry killers), Freddy. "He's awake!"

"Awww!" said Chica, the evil yellow duck. "He's so cute!"

"He has the sweetest blue eyes!" said the demon purple bunny, Bonnie.

"The feller' is quite adorable!" said Foxy, the pirate of nightmares.

I am not going to lie. The animatronics were bigger. Way bigger. Like they were crouching down and looked like the monsters you would see in your nightmares bigger! I was flat on the ground, eyes wide with these devils just smiling at me. I am DEFINITELY in hell! I then slowly leaned up, shaking wildly to see that I was way smaller than them! Was I the size of a child?

I looked down to see something I never expected, in a million years ever. I had gray fur! I looked at my hand to see a paw. Not a hand, a paw! I felt a tail underneath me too. I quickly stood up and backed away from the gang of killing robots. We were in the backroom, with all of the creepy heads and naked endoskeleton.

"It's ok!" said Freddy, slowly approaching me.

I then bolted out of the room and into the main dining area. I was then almost immediately caught by Chica.

"Where are you going?" she said cheerfully, holding me in her large arms.

"Let me go!" I cried. And I had a lisp. Just great.

"Why are you so upset lad?" said Foxy. He walked up to me and patted my head. "We don't want our little guy feeling down!"

Kill me now. Just, kill me now.

 **This is a parody of Kudleyfan93's fanfic Rebirth. Go check it out. Right now. It's awesome. More awesome than any fanfic you'll find written by me.**

 **Also for those who have followed me you're probably like,** _ **you mean haven't stopped writing?**_ **Of course I haven't. I have had BAD writer's block and for some reason, unable to write my other fanfic. I haven't given up on it. Just writer's block. And tomorrow I have vacation. Sorry for short chapter and bad writing. Also don't expect very frequent updates :3**


End file.
